1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical distribution system, and, more particularly, to an electrical distribution system, which limits the activation of more than a predetermined number of electrical receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical wiring codes limit the number of receptacles which can be sequentially connected. It is common for an electrical power source to be routed to an electrical receptacle and power then routed from that electrical receptacle to a subsequent electrical receptacle and this is continued for several electrical receptacles. While there is no physical limitation in wiring in this manner, there are electrical considerations such as contact resistance that may preclude the subsequent connection of electrical receptacles ad infinitum. An electrician can circumvent the electrical code by wiring too many receptacles in a sequential manner.
A method to prevent the connection of too many electrical receptacles is to key cables and connectors on electrical receptacles to thereby preclude the attachment of too many electrical receptacles in a single circuit. A disadvantage of this method is that numerous unique cables and receptacle connections must be made. This reduces flexibility and increases the amount of inventory items that need to be stocked.
What is needed in the art is a system that will limit the number of electrical receptacles in a single power circuit without relying on unique keyed connector cable systems.